Moscow
Moscow was released on September 25th, 2009 and is the third playable location of Mafia Wars. It covers level 70+. Pick between 2 rival factions! Vory or Mafiya, and each have their own unique bonuses.Rally your friends for help with one job each tier, and to take down the bosses. * 6 Episodes * The currency is R$ (Russian Rubles) * 5 properties * 3 achievements * 6 collections Moscow was closed on March 10, 2011 Episodes * Episode 1 Baklany * Episode 2 Boets * Episode 3 Brigadir * Episode 4 Avtoritet * Episode 5 Vor * Episode 6 Pakhan Moscow Properties Loot Mastery Items Baklany Dmitri Leonov Barsuk SUV Boets Karpov Boss Karpov's Pistol Brigadir Gregor Belikov Ex-KGB Bodyguard Avtoritet General Osipov Cossack Armored Vest Vor Sonya "The Wolf" Bassinov ZPR Pulemet Pakhan Victor "Sibirchik" Titov Drakon Collections Achievements Massacre In Moscow Seasons change, and in March, Mafia Wars will change in an unprecedented way. *Moscow is closing, why? :*We have some major things coming up in March, and part of the storyline involves the closing down of Moscow. 'The Neo-Imperium, fresh from their success in controlling the Moscow Underworld, turns its sights to controlling the Russian Underworld. They have commisioned a team of hitmen to assassinate the leads of the Moscow Mafia in a show of force. You are one of the leaders that is on the hitlist, and you need to track down these hired guns and get to them before you become the next fatality.' *What do you mean closing? :*Moscow will no longer be accessible. It will be grayed out on the travel menu and any attempts to get to Moscow will be stopped with a popup. You will not be able to vault or revault Moscow collections. You will not be able to collect from Moscow properties or access the Moscow bank. You will not be able to complete Moscow achievements. You will not be able to fight or rob in Moscow. *When will this happen? :*Moscow will be closing on March 10th. *Is this permanent? :*Moscow will be closed for the foreseeable future. *What if I have finished Moscow already? :*In order to complete Massacre in Moscow mission, you will need to loot Snow Resist Layers. This will only drop in jobs and fights (but not robs) in Moscow. Completing the mission will award you with the Special Mastery Item, a Snow Cat (144 Att / 72 Def). *What if I haven't finished Moscow already? :*In addition to the Snow Resist Layers, you will receive 5x Mastery on unmastered jobs. Mastered jobs reward you with a skill point. In addition, there are Mastery Items for mastering each tier (Barsuk SUV, Karpov, Ex-KGB Bodyguard, Cossack Arored Vest, ZPR Pulemut and the Drakon) If you haven't vaulted the Moscow collections, each of them offer a permanent addition to your skill. ::*There are 6 Collections and 3 Achievements that offer a more rewards for vaulting or completing. There are also Moscow achievements that offer a skill point for completion. *What if I don't finish Moscow in time? :*Your Moscow progress will be frozen. *I like fighting in Moscow! :*The Moscow version of fighting will also be closed for the foreseeable future. Source: Massacre In Moscow 411 Because of a misunderstanding about the newspaper saying Thai King Deported alot of thai players were unhappy about this. Zynga changed the newspaper to say Unrest In Thailand instead. Category:Location Category:Moscow Category:Achievements Category:Guides Category:Removed Content